


The Flowers

by GypsumLilac



Series: Prompts/random [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd person POV, Flowers, Prompt Fic, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumLilac/pseuds/GypsumLilac
Summary: A knock on your door. You open it. Nobody's there. You look down at what's been left in the doormat.





	

You stare unblinking at the bouquet on the doormat. The red petals droop on delicate green stems. The color burns into your eyes. Blood-red tulips. An urge to simply smash the red into the ground tries to overpower the arm that reaches down to pick the bouquet up.

There's a note. You don't read it. The flowers look rather nice nodding in a vase on the table. Your fingers pull apart a flower as you wait. The petals drift onto the wood one by one, drops of spilled blood. The stem lays limply on the table, a dead body surrounded by its own torn petals. You pull another tulip from the vase and repeat the process.

Flower by flower falls torn to the table, destroyed by your hands. You stare at them. There's a pounding in your ears and lungs. Your eyes burn. No more flowers. You wait.

A knock on your door. You wait, staring at the flowers. Their dead bodies stare back. The note falls from the stems, taunting you. 

*Dear ____,  
You have been scheduled for termination. Do not try to run.   
Graciously yours,  
The Flowers*

The note crumples in your hand. The door opens and a shadow falls across you.

"Time's up."

The red petals lay scattered on the table. The stem crumples, petals drifting from its veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, so the prompt was "what does your character think of flowers and why." I hope I got it across okay.


End file.
